


Velleity

by yuzuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where shiro is captured by the galra and keith sees him on a ship while on a mission, I explain the au badly but please reas id be really happy, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Brainwashing, galra commander shiro, leader keith, more tags to come, the whole gangs here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuri/pseuds/yuzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Voltron Paladins walk into a Galra ship,</p><p>Or: Keith finds Shiro on a galra ship, brainwashed and hopeless, but the team makes him their leader anyway. </p><p>Alternatively: au where shiro was kidnapped so he joined the team later than everyone else, but there's more challenges than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you don't know the half of the abused

**Author's Note:**

> ( I HAD TO COPY AND PASTE MY END NOTES HERE CAUSE AO3'S ISSUE ISNT WORKED OUT YE T IM SORRY)
> 
> Thanks for reading! This was kinda self indulgent lmao... I had to search up some fencing terms for this haha
> 
> Balestra: to leap forward suddenly
> 
> Parry: (from prior knowledge so i could be wrong) to counter or protect yourself; avoiding ur opponents sword
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Im always open to plot ideas, questions, comments and constructive criticism!! Chapter name from lyrics of heathens from top ;o
> 
> !! Also! Im looking for a beta reader so I can bother my friend less (if u read my other sheith fic) but this chapter is unbeta-d so I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes ;;

“So there’s no way to get the black lion to function unless we find it’s pilot first?” The question is brought up by Lance as they’re returning from a failed rescue mission.

“There’s no way Voltron can form without our leader, and none of use can pilot the thing.” Pidge adds in, and Allura agrees.

“It’s practically impossible.” Hunk says, and Keith thinks for a bit.

“Allura, have you tried-”

“I have- but I can’t.”

They’re all sitting on a couch in shame, in the equivalent of a living room onboard the ship. The Galra had taken over the planet they had barely escaped from, and they were only able to take a little less than a quarter of the inhabitants.

The team sits in a heavy silence- it’s not their faults but the air hangs heavy on them.

“Why don’t we figure out a way to work until we can find the last paladin?” Pidge suggests, in that way that only she can pull off.

Lance furrows his brows, serious. “Would that work though?”

“I agree. We can’t risk our lives trying to execute half baked plans.” Hunk declares. “And we might be risking other lives too.”

Coran steps into the white room, accented by blue, and glances over the team.

“Princess,” he starts in the idiosyncratic way of speaking he possess, “I’ve received intel from the survivors that there are more prisoners on the galra ship that escaped.”

The team has a moment of weariness. Their ego is depleted but they want to rescue them, so much so that they all look at Allura.

“We’re a team. We decide together.” Keith speaks up, and he says it firmly. No one’s the leader but they’ll take whatever authority is presented to them.

“I say we go.” Pidge says, and Keith looks at her.

“I agree. It could be useful to get as much resources as we can, plus we can rescue the others.”

Lance squawks. “No! I almost died back there!” He yells, and Hunk nods.

They look to Allura.

“Whatever it is, I’ll support you through your decision.” She says, almost scarily calm. Voltron sees through her and they see she wants to go- she’s always been gallant and chivalrous.

“This is quite a sockdolager task for an incomplete team,” Coran speaks, and Lance makes a ‘wuh??’ noise at the word he just used, “But I have a feeling we should go.

Hunk echoes the noise Lance just made but much louder and it turns into a small circlejerk of complaints between the two.

“Calm down you two.” Pidge says, exasperated but she’s worried too, and it shows in her eyes.

“We shouldn’t engage the enemy too much.” Keith says, already making a plan. “At the very least, let’s try to get the prisoners off the ship and to safety on Arus.”

Allura nods.

“Oh! What a brilliant leader!” Coran praises and it causes just a bit of annoyance to make it’s way onto Keith’s face.

“It would be wise to try to get info from the ship's systems,” Allura says, and she looks at Pidge, who nods both in agreement and acknowledgement.

They talk about plans and goals for the new mission, the team invigorated with the prospect of repairing their damaged egos and saving people.

After they’ve gotten everything ready, Keith takes a moment to calm his nerves before he goes out. He’s learned it's no good to be frazzled before a mission where lives are at stake, and more importantly: hope.

He puts on his helmet and his brows furrow into a v, too young to have creases on his forehead just yet but at this rate he just might.

“Are we ready team!” He hears Lance try to pep them up, making Keith chuckle under his breath. They’ve developed a teasing relationship of bickering but sometimes they did argue for real.

“I’m never ready when you’re at the helm,” Keith responds and his voice is almost shaky with a hint of amusement and haughtiness. He isn’t ready to be a leader, but he has to be.

They’re in their lions, cruising through the vast vacuum of space when the Galra ship approaches them. Pidge, Keith and Lance go into the ship while Hunk and Allura serve as distractions.

The trio sneak in together, and they briefly experience a moment of hesitation together, before Lance, of his own volition, grabs Pidge and marches on.

Keith holds his breath until they turn the corner and he gets his bayard ready- the red, almost regal sword. He makes his way around the hallways, listening to Coran give him instructions to the prisoner bay.

Keith is holding his breath too much, luckily not passing out just yet. He makes it safely to the prison onboard the ship, and the prisoners see him slinking down the dark, cold metal hallways. He sees the hope build in their eyes because, _look! Voltron came back for us!_ He gingerly, carefully, quietly, makes his way to the cage, until he realises, 1: He doesn’t know how to let them out without going unnoticed, and 2: there’s footsteps not behind him, but in the hallway that leads to the cages. He bites back a gasp, biting his tongue.

 _I hate to be a cliche_ , _but_ , Keith thinks, hiding stiffly behind the small part of the wall that juts out. He controls his breathing, keeping his teeth’s hold on his tongue- something he did when he was nervous.

He hears the footsteps fade and he peeks out from the small nook he has-

_BAM!_

A large hand slams his shoulder against the metal, and he almost groans. His head jerks, and he looks up at the attacker. He expects to find a Galra lackey but instead he finds a human man that’s taller than him, and Keith hates to admit, but the man is intimidating and scares the _shit_ out of him.

“Why are you here.” He says and Keith hears that he still has some humanity in his voice.

“I came here to rescue these captives. But I can take you back, I can free-” Keith tries, but he’s pushed against the wall further.

Keith meets his eyes, trying his best to now be stony and cold.

“Let me go.” He says, as demanding as he can. The man looks at the prisoners and Keith takes the chance to kick him on the inner thigh.

He’s dropped and lands on his feet. It’s easy to recognize people if you’re not suspended in midair against a wall, Keith notices, because the man is Shiro, part of the crew from the Kerberos mission. Keith bites back a gasp and _'hey, when did I stop biting my tongue?'_ , he thinks.

Keith silently runs to the man, picking up the sword he never noticed he dropped and engages him.

“Lance, Pidge, are you there?!” He whisper shouts, not wanting to put his teammates in jeopardy in case the man- no, Shiro, could get to them.

Lance replies back with a, “Yes?”, and Keith pings for help using his helmet. Shiro punches him in the jaw, and his helmet is knocked off his head. Keith sees a familiar look in Shiro’s eyes, washed out and almost hopeless. Keith has seen the same look when he glances in the mirror on some mornings, and for some reason, it makes him raise his guard more. From a few feet away he hears Pidge and Lance trying to reach him via the helmet mic, and he grunts when he tries to land a blow.

Shiro looks unarmed, but Keith can’t take chances while he’s alone so he slashes and does a parry and then a balestra. Shiro is almost impressed, or so Keith thinks. He sees a bit of bewilderment but it's hard to read Shiro, especially while trying to fight him. Keith pants, almost grinning out of adrenaline.

“Don’t fight me. I can get you away from here.” Keith says and Shiro lunges forward, right hand extended, and that’s when Keith notices, maybe a bit too late. His eyes widen in alarm and he’s struck in his abdomen, groaning loudly before almost crumpling onto the floor. He stupidly braces himself for the next blow, but instead of blacking out like he expected to, he hears a thunk. Keith looks up and he finds Lance, behind where Shiro was, struggling to hold the bulky man. Pidge is concerned, and he helps Keith up. He looks weakly at the prisoners and he nods over to them.

“We can’t,” Pidge says, and Keith shakes his head, wiggling out of the smaller teammate’s arms, “We don’t have time or a key, Keith!” Pidge almost yells, but remembers where they are.

His ears are ringing, and he remembers Shiro’s hand for some reason. The black haired male musters enough strength to pull Lance by the back of his shirt collar, points to the cage and tries to imitate Shiro’s hair with his own, makes a right hand gesture and points again at the gate. He makes a door unlocking hand movement before he can’t even move and collapses back on Pidge, his world going black.


	2. a mere wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and shiro fight again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm likely going to update every Wednesday or Thursday o:

Keith wakes up with his head on Hunk’s lap, eyes very slowly opening. He doesn’t realise immediately that he’s on someone’s lap until he sees Hunk and puts the pieces together. Keith sits upright quickly, _too_ quickly, because before he knows it, his head is spinning and Pidge is coaxing him back down.

 

“Where are the people we freed,” Keith breathes out, voice hoarse and scratchy. He’s grateful that Lance isn’t very dense, because he has the water pouch from the small table next to the couch. ' _Was that there before?'_ Keith thinks as he guzzles down the water, then decides it doesn’t matter. He crushes the pouch in his hand, looking at the group for an explanation. “Where’s Shiro?” he asks, with a slightly more concerned tone.

 

“You blacked out. We were able to get the prisoners out and the man that you were engaged in combat with…” Pidge trails off, as if contemplating whether to tell Keith or not.

 

Keith grunts in annoyance. “Well?” he presses.

 

“Shiro is in the cryogenic pod,” Allura explains.

 

“ _Is_ his name Shiro?” Pidge asks, a bit urgently.

 

Keith nods. “I think it is.” He feels awkward talking while laying down, so he sits up, or at least tries to. It takes him a bit to calibrate himself, but Keith keeps speaking.

 

“He was one of the ones on the Kerberos mission,” he explains, and Pidge flinches. Keith doesn’t say anything and keeps talking. He _thinks_ Pidge is grateful- he can’t read people for the life of him. “He looks so much… _weaker_ than we thought. He’s strong in combat but that look in his eyes-” Keith’s head throbs and he scrunches his eyes closed, furrowing his brows.

 

The group is on edge for his next words.

 

“I think he was held captive by the Galra. The way he fought had no resolve, it was pure, calculated rage. I-” he pauses to swallow- “I recognize it. They wore him down. But how did you guys know his name?” he asks, confused.

 

“You were mumbling while you were out,” Lance tauntingly says, almost proudly, even though the rest of the team heard it too.

 

“Do you think we could…” Hunk trails off, and the group silently agrees to ignore Lance’s antics to which he responds with a loud, “Hey!” The yellow lion’s paladin clears his throat.

 

“Do you think we could, y’know.. Use him for anything?” Lance asks hesitantly, and he glances at Keith cautiously.

 

“We might be able to. He could be aggressive though.” Keith replies.

 

“Princess, do you think we can do anything in the meantime?” Pidge asks, and Allura shakes her head.   


“All we can do is make sure he doesn’t cause trouble,” Allura replies, “He might be useful but it’s going to be a long time before he tells us anything.”   


“We should keep an eye on him,” Hunk says, “he seems really devoted to the Galra, and he’s hostile.” At this, all eyes are on Keith.

 

“No,” he shoots back, “Shiro wouldn’t do this.” Keith firmly states.

 

Everyone looks at him with a funny look. “What makes you say that?” Lance asks, his voice dangerously low.

 

Keith shifted his eyes down to the table they sat around. “Well, I don’t know for sure,” he admits, but looks up again, looking each and every one of his crewmates in the eye before continuing. “But what if he was brainwashed?”

 

“Woah, woah, woah, hold up a second,” Hunk cuts in, holding up a hand. “So you think that this guy, who’s been our enemy for a while now, has been _brainwashed_ so that he hates us? I don’t buy it.”

 

“You don’t _have_ to buy it because it’s _true_!” Keith shoots back, and it looks pretty clear that they could break out at any moment as they exchange death glares.

 

Allura holds up a hand. “Both of you, calm down,” she orders. “Lance, Hunk, Pidge- return to your regular duties. Coran and Keith- you may go check up on Shiro, but under the sole purpose of taming him the moment he gets out of his cryogenic pod and getting the real reason out of him. Dismissed!”

 

-

 

Before he goes with Coran to check up on Shiro, Keith takes a look in the mirror. His hair is messy and when he changes his clothes, he notices that he has bruises on his shoulder blade, abdomen, and legs, which are quickly turning a dark purple. Luckily they don’t hurt, thanks to the alien healing technology, but they do feel sore if Keith presses them hard enough.

 

He sighs. When he goes out his room, the lights are bright, but not harsh. Keith calls for Coran, who’s in the next room over. He realises he hasn’t combed his hair, but since it doesn’t matter to the pilot he fetches the tall man without fixing it. Soon enough, Lance gets curious, Allura grows concerned, Pidge is eager to theorize, and Hunk is dragged away by the team. The crew makes their way downstairs to the hull of the ship and look at Shiro. For a moment they just _stare._

 

“I want to let him out,” Keith says after a minute. Lance gives him a look and Hunk says:

 

“Uh, Keith? You wanna lay down some more?”

 

Keith shakes his head. “Not right now,” he replies, “We need to get ready.”

 

He hears a “Huh?” from Pidge and his expression becomes just a bit more hard set.

 

“We need restraints, and something to give him to eat and drink,” Keith says, and he realises how much hospitality he wants to show to Shiro. It’s too late, though, because he catches wind of Lance and Pidge’s expression and everything is over.

 

“Does someone have a _crush_ on Shiro?” Pidge taunts as Lance laces his fingers together and lifts one leg up, looking like a middle schooler with a crush.

 

Keith’s eyes widen, eyebrows going up in shock before his gaze hardens and he furrows his brow. “I do _not_!”

 

Lance and Shiro reply to his words by laughing so loud that Keith worries that Shiro will actually wake up. Then he realises that he’s thinking of Shiro _again._ Keith struggles to keep his expression steady, hiding his body language like the dagger he used to assault his enemies.

 

Allura gently touches the glass that contained Shiro with her fingertips, holding her breath. Keith tenses.

 

“I think we should free him,” Allura says.

 

“Okay, do you have-” Keith is about to ask, but he’s cut off.

 

“I don’t think we should restrain him.” Allura looks over her shoulder. The statement leaves Hunk almost in tears.

 

“B-But! Did you see what he did to Keith!” He gestures wildly to said teammate.

 

“Wait, did you see my bruises?”

 

“We had to,” Coran grimly says in defense of the team and Keith blushes very lightly.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Allura scolds. “Pidge, Keith, Lance.”

 

The trio stands to attention and the princess continues. “Lance, only use your gun if it’s a critical situation. Pidge, you need to help Keith, step in if you need to. Keith, you’re the best fighter in the team- I need you to fight Shiro head to head, only if he attacks you. Hunk, your bayard will intimidate him, but I want you to use your shield if need be,” she instructs.

 

They nod. Interestingly enough, Pidge already has his bayard. Keith takes a while looking for his until he lifts a pillow and growls in annoyance because he just spent ten minutes looking for it. _In all honesty_ , _I can’t wait to see Shiro_ , he thinks before he catches himself. Then for the first time in a long while, he allows himself to be unguarded. Keith makes his way to where the others are, almost jumping out of his shoes when he sees Shiro out of the pod!

 

The next moment he’s pinned to the wall again, finding himself in an unfortunately familiar situation he didn’t want to experience with the same person. Keith tries a different strategy this time and punches Shiro, calling out his sword and getting into a stance.

 

“ _You’re not enough for me,_ ” Shiro hisses, and it sounds like he’s under a spell to Keith, who bitterly thinks, ‘ _When have I ever been enough?’_ , and charges at Shiro.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it makes me over the moon when I log in and see all your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions thank you so so much all of you!!
> 
> I also found a beta reader thank u danni and ciara and jasmine (jasmine did wonders for my fic t bh)
> 
> I know the plot is slow right now but I promise there's more to come! 
> 
> Find me on twitter @alphaegg and tumblr @oikawist (I'm more active on twitter)
> 
> Also as said in the beginning I'm planning to update on wednesday and thursday, and sunday the latest. I'll try to at least post every week!! Idk how long this series will be but I'm thinking maybe 7-8 chapters and like,, 10 at most? 
> 
> a super big thank you to Jasmine who helped me write this and just?? really helped alot thank u i appreciate it alot and if theres anything i can do just. let me know my dude
> 
> Once again thank you for reading! ;o


	3. S-4160?

“The man from the ship,” Shiro growls and stands his ground when Keith runs to him. The team doesn’t know why he engages Shiro so quickly, but there’s definitely hostility between them and Shiro. Pidge seems tense and Lance looks about ready to charge.

Keith notices Shiro is using his hand as a weapon again, and he hopes someone notices so they can ask him about it later. He has a slight grasp on how to fight Shiro now- he beats Shiro’s hand and has to be as swift and agile as ever. He’s not properly trained, but Keith knows how to wield a sword anyway, working up a sweat as he grunts. More than once he deflects hits that would otherwise him in the face. 

“Shiro-” Keith says, his words carrying a hopefully sympathetic tone despite his focused face.

“That isn’t my name. I’m General S-4160 of the Galra empire,” he says in a hostile tone. and Keith comes to a realisation.

“No, You’re Shiro; you were a part of the kerberos mission a year ago,” Keith tries to explain but it was rather difficult, since there was the obvious problem of  _ Shiro trying to slash his nose off with his hand. _

Keith sees a small sliver of recognition in Shiro’s eyes, but before he can register it, they’re fighting each other again. Keith, quite honestly, almost can’t keep up. He tries not to injure Shiro, but he can’t keep playing the defense forever. Keith high kicks his shoulder, hopefully hard enough to knock over Shiro- and it does. Keith watches his movements, sees his opponent’s jerky, stiff movements and he’s grateful. He won’t admit it out loud anytime soon, but Shiro was a strong opponent, so freezing him in a pod made the situation a level playing field.

Keith points his sword at Shiro, right in his face so it sends him a message. 

“What do you want,” Shiro spits, bitter with the taste of defeat. He looks Keith in the eye, surprising the latter. _ How does Shiro  _ not _ know what I want? It’s like he’s looking into my very soul when he does that.  _

“I want you to talk to us,” Keith slowly answers, “Peacefully."

He’s glad that Shiro is a bit humane. If this was any other Galra fighter, Keith would’ve been fighting to the death. Keith keeps his sword at Shiro’s neck, until he sees a small nod. He can see Shiro’s frustrated, and Keith offers a hand to help him up. Shiro gets up on his own, and the team makes their way up to sit on the couches again. Keith wonders what they should ask Shiro first, and he sees that Allura is thinking too. They need to work efficiently- so that Shiro sees they are a strong team. 

“Do you want any water?” Allura politely asks. 

Shiro lets out a venomous, “No.”

“When did you join the Galra army?” Keith asks, locking gazes with Shiro. 

“I don’t know,” Shiro says, and Keith sees he’s resisting.

“Are you going to answer  _ any _ of our questions?” Coran asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What is the Kerberos mission?” Allura asks, partly to Keith, and partly to Shiro. For a moment, Keith forgets Allura isn’t human and he looks at her in shock.

“Humans were sent up to the moon of our farthest planet,” he tries to explain, “To collect samples. Shiro and two other men were sent over, but they were presumed dead,” he glances at Shiro, “Until now.” 

Shiro stiffens as though he already knew about this, but he shakes his head. “ _ No _ , I’m a general within the Galra army,” he grunts and he’s getting frustrated again. 

Keith thinks for a moment that Shiro might be developing Stockholm syndrome, but he’s seventy percent sure it’s something else. A shiver goes up his spine when it occurs to him that Shiro could’ve been brainwashed, going back to the idea from earlier.  _ ‘It definitely happened,’  _ Keith realises, still not so sure.

“I can tell you everything we know about you,” Pidge offers, “But you have to at least work with us.”

“What’s there to know?” Shiro asks, disdainfully. “I already know enough.”

Lance bites his lip, and he looks at Hunk. 

“We should try again tomorrow,” Lance says, and he gets up. Keith watches him, unable to grasp at how casual he’s acting.

“But we shouldn’t put him back in the pods either,” Allura suggests, and Hunk nods. 

“ _ Notittosharemyroom _ !” Hunk instantly declares, speaking so fast it was like the words just fell out of his mouth. Pidge and Lance repeat Hunk’s words next while Keith and Allura try to process what the others were shouting. 

“I don’t want to share mine either,” Allura finally says, and Keith huffs in annoyance. He sees Shiro out of the corner of his eyes and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He doesn’t remember the last time he let someone sleep in the same room, and he knows he shouldn’t trust Shiro too soon.

“ _ Don’t _ jump me in my sleep,” Keith hisses, and the group disperses after arrangements are done. Keith and Shiro are still sitting on the couch when he hears Shiro’s stomach growl. Keith looks up and sees a stoic Shiro, and hell, Keith would have found it hilarious if there wasn’t a possibility of death if he laughed.

“Follow me,” Keith says, trying not to sound bossy. He goes into the kitchen and fixes up a plate of Altean goo for Shiro, putting it on the plate. 

“Eat.” Keith nods to the plate, placing a fork on the edge of whatever space material the dish is made of.

Shiro begrudgingly stares at the plate, and then to Keith. 

“What is it?” Keith realises that Shiro isn’t talking with resentment, but, he also realises, that he himself didn’t know what the goo he ate almost every other day was. 

Keith shrugs, and Shiro frowns. “Listen, if you’re worried,” Keith says as he picks up a fork and scoops some sludge from the plate, “I’ll taste test it for you.” He slowly puts the fork in his mouth, sliding it out to show Shiro that there’s nothing wrong with it. For some reason the goo has always tasted different everyday. He makes brief eye contact with Shiro, putting the utensil back to where it was.  _ ‘It tastes like peach grass today,”  _ Keith notes, the glop’s taste resembling a blending of peaches with wheatgrass. He doesn’t know if the castle kitchen usually functions like that or if it has something to do with it not being in use for ten thousand years, but either way, it makes eating the same thing almost every other day bearable.

“I didn’t know you were into that, Keith.” Keith’s ears perk up and he turns his head, eyes landing on Lance. Keith takes a moment to process what Lance just stated, before sighing. 

“Shut up Lance, not like you’re going to do that to anyone soon.” Shiro looks like he’s still in the dark. Maybe it’s because he was isolated from other people for so long. It looked like he forgot some things too, Keith notices. 

“Eat,” Keith says again, and he pushes the plate towards Shiro. Keith watches Shiro take a hesitant bite after inspecting it carefully. Keith almost smiles, seeing Shiro try not to look ecstatic, (Keith assumes that’s the emotion hidden under Shiro’s slightly angry face), after eating something other than whatever they were feeding him at the Galra ships.

He’ll probably grab a plate himself later, Keith decides. He feels a poke in his back and almost jumps, noticing how off guard he was.

“You were so quiet that for once, I forgot you were here,” Keith passively says, voice sprinkled with a touch of annoyance. 

“Shut up,” Lance whines. “Can you get me a plate too?"

“I don’t know,  _ can _ I?” Keith sassily replies, similar to the way teachers back home on Earth talked. Lance rolls his eyes, deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble and gets up himself. Keith looks back at Shiro, and almost laughs when Shiro’s plate is half finished already. Scratch that, he lets a small, brief laugh escape from his throat, and Shiro looks at him. 

“Sorry,” he says, “Tell me when you want more.” 

Shiro goes back to eating, and Keith is getting a small bowl’s worth of the stuff, taking a seat across from Shiro, next to Lance. He takes the food down in small spoonfuls, glad to relax after a stressful and tense mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! This chapter was not as plot heavy but u know. (shrug emoji) let me know what you think in a review!
> 
> thank you to my friend jasmine for beta-ing this for me! she also helps me write in some of the stuff and shes a really good writer!! 
> 
> so like. we see shiro kinda?? opening up to keith and in the next chapter there will b more bonding ;o and told from shiros perspective! or at least ill try my best??
> 
> also i know my chapters are pretty short and ill try to write them longer haha,, The plot isn't going to be keith or shiro centric and it will use elements from other characters. I'll try my best to do the idea justice! I'm gonna stick to canon elements but kinda loosely. I think im going to present pidge as agender maybe? I'm a bit iffy on how this chapter turned out but its fine! (esp the kitchen scene, its rlly awkward)
> 
> I didn't expect to get such good feedback from all of you I'm so happy?? Every time you guys review saying that ur excited I get kinda scared haha,,, rip me!!
> 
> again, thank you for reading!


End file.
